Ti salverò, Fratello
by Poltergust6000
Summary: "I'll save you, bro" in Italian. When Mario is ambushed, kidnapped, and threatened to have his game ended in a sudden twist of fate, Luigi throws himself into an epic quest to bring his brother home! He travels through many worlds, fighting powerful enemies and facing near impossible challenges on the way, determined to get his brother back, no matter the price... Will he prevail?
1. Chapter 1: Game Changer

**Hey everybody, it's me, Poltergust 6000! This is my first ever public fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! A few things before you start reading: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and co. belong to Nintendo. Also, I intend to switch between points of view either during or at the beginning of chapters, just a heads up! Well, i got nothing else to say, so, happy reading, guys!**

CHAPTER 1 Luigi's POV

I sighed as the front door closed. Once again, Mario was off to save the princess from Bowser. (who else?) I sank into a comfy armchair. Why did Mario rarely bring me on adventures with him? Was he too ashamed for me to tag along?... Was he... embarrassed to be my twin?

Mario's POV

As the door clicked shut, I felt a pang of guilt and let out a long sigh. I always regretted leaving Luigi behind... I just wanted to be sure he was safe...

I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him because I dragged him on a crazy adventure. And if ever something happened to me, I wanted to be able to rest in peace, knowing the Mushroom Kingdom would still have a hero.

Suddenly snapping out of my thoughts, I mentally replayed the eerie phone call...

"Game over, Mario! I've got Peach! Try and stop me, and you'll be saying goodbye to everything you ever cared about! By the way, you'll be lucky if you even get invited to our happy wedding! BWAHAHAHA!"

Then, a familiar female voice rang out, "WHAT?! NO WAY! I'd never marry some mutant lizard like you! Please, help me, Mar-' just then, the line had gone dead. I had to do something. I couldn't risk losing the love of my life.

I raced into Shroom woods, the fastest way to Peach's castle. I saw the colorful houses of Toad Town and the late afternoon sky flash by between the trees as I ran. But, soon after, the forest steadily became darker the further I went, even if it was only about 6:00pm... Suddenly, a large, clawed hand came out of the bushes, grabbed my ankle, and I hit the ground with a loud thud like a ton of bricks.

The hand dragged me into the dark bushes as I clung on for dear life to any tree branch or bush within my grasp. I managed to shout "HELP, LUI-MMHHHH!" before a second hand clamped onto my mouth.

Then, a massive figure loomed over me. BOWSER?! I pried his hand off my mouth with my free hand, the other which Bowser held in a tight grip. "Where's Peach, Bowser?" I snarled. Bowser, collapsing in a fit of laughter, produced a small remote control from behind his back and pressed a button.

That voice... Wasn't that Peach's voice? No, it actually sounded kinda... metallic?! I glowered at Bowser, face red. A trick! I should've known! As Bowser laughed uncontrollably, momentarily removing his hand from my mouth to slap his thigh, I screamed "LUIGIIIIII! HELP ME! LUI-" just before Bowser's hand clamped over my mouth again. If only I could free myself...

Blinded with fury, I wrenched my arm out of Bowser's hand and bit the hand covering my mouth. Letting out a pained roar, Bowser let go and I fell to the ground

Scrambling to my feet, I sprinted back towards our cottage, Bowser hot on my tail. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Bowser caught up to me and pinned me to the ground. Then, for the cruel pleasure of it, Bowser violently slashed at my chest.

His deep, despicable laughter echoed for miles around as I screamed in agony. My chest stinging with pain, I managed to kick Bowser off my chest.

Shakily getting back on my feet, I desperately ran through the woods, my gloved hands covering my bloody chest, my body weak with pain. I stumbled on every other tree root, I ripped my shirt and my overalls here and there, and sharp, menacing branches scraped my cheeks... I had to get home... I needed Luigi...

Overwhelmed with exhaustion, it was only until too late I noticed the red Koopa shell hurtling towards me. Pain shot through my skull, and I felt myself collapse to the ground. The nearby bushes rustled, a band of Koopas and Goombas emerging from them. With my last ounce of strength, I furiously tried to fight back, to no avail.

Feeling my strength leaving me fast, I shouted "Help me, Luigi!", my eyes widening in panic. My aggressors closing in fast, I struggled to fight them off and keep my eyes open. Finally, amidst the fight, the world went dark before my eyes, my head echoing with Bowser's wicked laugh... That's it, he's got me... What now?... I thought sadly.

**Whoa, that was unexpected! Well, actually, not really, since I mentioned it in the summary... Never mind! So, how is it so far? Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! How about this: If you review my story, I'll try to return the favor and review one of your fanfics! Sound good? Well, looks like I'm done here... See you in the next chapter!**

**Poltergust out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Mission

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a brand new chapter! So, in the previous chapter, (where we left off) Mario was kidnapped by King Bowser, so it's up to Luigi to save him! Read on to find out what happens!**

Chapter 2

Mario's POV

*Mamma Mia... What happened... my head... Wait! The fake kidnapping! Bowser!* I jolted awake to the sound of roaring engines in a small, dark, damp room, the only light coming through a small, cracked window. All of a sudden, I started seizing up with confusion, fear, and panic, watching the massive expanse of dark, starry sky rush by. Where was I? *Hmm, based on the engine sound, the altitude I'm at, and Bowser's roars, I guess I'm on one of his airships...* What was Bowser's villainous scheme this time? *Well, wherever I am,I can't just sit around here any longer, I gotta get outta here!* I thought to myself, sitting up.

I then heard a loud, metallic clink, and saw my ankles and wrists attached to the wall with heavy metal chains. Furious, I tried calling for help, and then felt the rag tightly tied around my head, right over my mouth *Oh no! Bowser must be up to something real big... I have to get out of here! The Mushroom Kingdom could be in trouble!* I thought fearfully, breaking into a sudden cold sweat. Wriggling, twisting in every direction, I strained agains the chains as hard as I could. It ended up being useless... The more I struggled, the more pain I felt. *ARGH! I can't believe Koopa caught me like this! I'm just as helpless as Princess Peach now!* I seethed.

*I know he's planning something, but what? I have to get out of here! I have to warn the Princess... I have to make sure Luigi's OK... What if Bowser's got him too?* I thought, frustratedly tugging at my chains, till I crumpled to the ground, out of breath. *Oh great, it's-a useless! I can barely move, let alone escape... What's-a gonna happen to me now? Luigi, bro, wherever you are... Now's your chance to be Player 1, just like you've always wanted... The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom could be at stake...Good... Good luck, Weegie.* I thought wistfully, leaning back on a steel wall, sighing deeply. *Well, knowing him, he's probably figured out I'm missing and is looking for me right now!* I mused, smiling hopefully.

Luigi's POV

Sniffing the air, I smiled blissfully and licked my lips as I took out the steaming tray of canelloni from the oven. Setting it down on the table and taking off my chef's hat, I happily shouted "Hey Mario! It's-a dinner time!" and suddenly remembered he was still gone, the grin slipping off my face in a heartbeat. He's never taken this long to rescue the Princess before... I thought uneasily. I should be hearing fireworks and happy Toads by now!... What could've happened to him? He's been gone for hours! I anxiously began pacing around the living room and staring out the window, expecting to see my brother, safe and sound, itching to tell me all about his latest adventure. I waited for a while, long enough to realize... something was wrong.

"Luigi, enough is enough! Mario could be in trouble right now, he needs you!" I cried confidently, trying to sound brave and stop my knees from shaking. *It takes more than some giant, mutant, oversized lizard to take down Mario... Who knows who else could be in on this! King Boo, Dimentio, the Shroobs... who knows? That's it, I have to help him.* I thought determinedly. Knowing what I had to do, I reluctantly placed the cannelloniin the fridge, put on my signature cap, took off my apron, and, standing on our front porch, I shouted, full of hope, "I... I'm-a comin', Mario! Let's-a go!" triumphantly sticking my fist in the air.

Remembering the princess's instructions to my brother, I followed a small dirt road, leading to Shroom woods. One look into that dark, menacing forest made me want to back out instantly. *Oh, come on, Luigi! You've been wishing for a chance to be a hero, so letting it slip is out of the question!" I thought sternly, wandering through the foggy, sinister forest. "MARIO! WHERE ARE YOU?! MARIOOOOOO!" I shouted frantically, combing the entire forest over and over again, in search of my brother. As the time passed, I steadily lost hope.

Finally, after around an hour of fruitless searching, I slowed my pace, discouraged, and sat up against an old oak tree. *Mario... Oh, where are you, fratello? The Mushroom Kingdom needs you! I need you... Please be OK... * I thought desperately, blankly staring up at the quickly darkening sky. Hearing my stomach rumble loudly after a bit of time lost in thought, I instantly regretted skipping dinner to go rescue Mario. Luckily, I stumbled upon a small wild mushroom patch minutes later. Unsure wether they were edible, I almost shouted with joy as I saw a small fawn greedily swallow one up. I hastily picked a handful of mushrooms and rinsed them thoroughly in a small trickling stream running nearby. After contentedly feasting on the delicious, earthy mushrooms I`d managed to cook by lighting a fire and using a flat stone as a makeshift oven and icy, clear water from the stream, I lay down on a soft patch of dry moss, to digest a little, to make sure the food wouldn't weigh me down. Deciding my break was over a little later, I half-heartedly went deeper into the woods. At first I thought it was my imagination, but later, I started hearing several distinct sounds of... engines?

Wildly looking around, so as to spot the strange sound, I heard the odd noise getting closer, louder... I was suddenly blinded by a brilliant light, and couldn't help but look up, wishing I hadn't. An entire fleet of Bowser's airships menacingly loomed over me, covering the moon's pale moonlight. What were Bowser's airships doing in the Mushroom Kingdom at such a late hour?... He had to be up to something... Hey! Mario might be up there, he might need me..." I thought frantically, rooted to the ground, paralyzed with panic. *But wouldn't it be safer to go get reinforcements? I'm not sure I'd be able to rescue Mario alone...* I thought, considering the possibility. *No, Luigi! You know you only want to get help because you're... scared to tackle this alone! The airships will probably be well out of my reach by the time I get back! Guess I'm tackling this one solo...* I gulped, gazing up at the airships. Snapping back to reality, I quickly hatched a plan: I'd scavenge the forest for useful powerups, and attempt to follow the airships to wherever they were taking Mario. I hastily examined every tree in sight, hoping to spot a Super Leaf, or a Flying Squirrel Acorn...

At last, I managed to nab a Super Leaf from the very top branch of a tall, twisted tree. Feeling my new fox ears and tail sprout, I jumped off the tree branch and went soaring up. It didn't take me long to catch up with the airships, due to their heavy weight slowing them down. Nervously flying up to the largest airship, knowing Bowser was probably at the helm, I silently flew among the fleet, peering into every door and porthole in sight. Later, I'd gathered enough courage to venture inside the largest airship. Wandering the dimly-lit hallways, I softly called "mariooooooo... where are you?" My voice constantly echoing back, I felt extremely disoriented, until I heard muffled screams and a simultaneous banging sound, which I followed to a thick steel door.

Quickly staring into the porthole, I finally caught a glimpse of Mario, fighting his chains and kicking the wall with his boots. He must've noticed my face in the porthole, because his eyes lit up and he excitedly jumped up, causing his shackles to instantly pull him back to the ground. *my eyes darting with panic, I motioned for him to quiet down, to stay put, as I swiftly rammed the door open with my strong tail. Finally, I felt the door weakening! I prepared to give one last strike, when I saw Mario frantically waving his arms and pointing behind me, eyes wide.

Puzzled, I slowly spun around. Sure enough, Bowser's large shadow loomed over me, his fiery eyes blazing, his fists clenching. "So, I guess ol' Green Stache finally bought himself enough guts to show up!" growled Bowser. "Well, you're too late now. Give up while you still can. Surrender, or your brother Mario is finished!" he roared, the sound making me jump back. "N-Never, I'll never surrender, you rancid reptile!* I yelled, ramming the door one more time with all of my strength. The door finally blasted open. Not thinking twice, I flew into the cell, towards Mario. I felt Bowser's fireballs brushing my tail, but I still nailed my landing and put out the flames by patting them out. I ran up to Mario, hastily untied the bandana over his mouth and started prying off the chains. Unfortunately, I didn't see the fireballs' reflection coming in the window pane.

The fireball hit my hat, and it went up in flames. Yelping with panic, I hurriedly threw my favorite cap to the ground and started stomping out the fire. By pure coincidence and luck, the intense heat of the fireball had completely melted Mario's chains. Repeatedly blowing on his burning wrists, he jumped up, instinctively striking a battle stance, but not before smiling proudly at me, giving me a thumbs-up. I flew circles around Bowser's head, distracting him while Mario attacked. We kept up the act for a while, until Bowser snatched me in midair and stuck me under his arm. Keeping a tight grip on me, I helplessly watched him taunt Mario, threatening to hurt me. I saw Mario trembling with rage, yet his blue eyes were filled with fear and concern. That look reminded me of the one he used whenever Princess Peach had gotten kidnapped...

*No! You're not a damsel in distress! You're SUPPOSED to be a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! You've even got a powerup! There's no way I'm damaging my almost non existent heroic reputation again!* I thought furiously, surprised by my sudden burst of pride. Inhaling deeply, I started kicking, punching in every direction, attempting to loosen Bowser's grip on me. Finally, I landed him a powerful punch in the snout, causing him to drop me, cursing loudly. Shouting with triumph, I promptly seized Mario and flew out into the hallway.

Boiling with rage, Bowser called on his several minions. From every direction, an entire crew of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Parakoopas, Boos, Hammer Bros, Wigglers, and more, emerged, surrounding us instantly. Taking a leap of faith, I flew at breakneck speed, causing a crowd of minions to scatter, letting us pass. Any relief I had vanished momentarily, as Bowser's army started madly pursuing us. I could almost feel cold wind on my cheeks from outside, when I accidentally took a wrong turn, ending up in a dead end. "Well, fratello, I guess this is goodbye... I'll never forget the adventures we've had together, the drains we've unclogged... But before that happens, let me say thank you, Luigi. For everything. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, my amazing little brother." sighed Mario, smiling sadly, for the first time, accepting defeat. "Th-Thanks, Mario..." I started, blushing and smiling proudly, flattered by his praise.

"But, no. You're wrong about one thing. Th-This isn't the end. We'll find a way to get out of here, and we'll put a stop to whatever crazy plan Bowser's concocted." I finished confidently. But, as soon as that was said, I felt at least a hundred small arms dragging me downwards and pulling me away from Mario. I held on to his hand as tightly as I could, him doing the same, but we were greatly outnumbered, so the massive horde of villains managed to pry us apart. I fought off the Koopa Troopas clinging to my arms as best as I could, thrashing around, desperately trying to fly away.

Unfortunately, a Goomba found then was a good moment to strike. He bit my arm, sinking his small, sharp fangs into my skin. Screaming in agony, I shook him off with ease. The wound was minor, but was still enough to cost me my powerup. Against my will, I felt myself being dragged up onto the deck. No matter how hard I tried escaping, it seemed like the number of minions holding me down was multiplying quickly. Soon, to my horror, I felt my body being lifted up and moved towards... the railing! NO! I couldn't get shoved off like that, I'd never make it to the ground alive! "HELP! MARIOOOOO!" I shouted over and over again, my eyes darting around, hoping to see Mario rush forwards to help me. Finally, I spotted him getting beaten down by the minions as he fought his way through the crowd, his arm reaching out for mine. "LUIGI! GRAB ON! HURRY!" He urged, voice hoarse, his eyes wild. I reached, reached until I felt Mario's gloved hand grab mine.

Unfortunately, that small hope of staying alive instantly vanished, because I felt my hand slowly getting pried out of Mario's grasp and getting rudely thrown overboard. It seemed like I was falling in slow motion, the wind whipping through my hair, the ground getting closer and closer at a lethal speed. "MARIO! NOOOOOOOOO!" I heard myself scream. The speed I'd reached made the world race by in a blur of colors as I fell to my doom. The last thought I had before violently slamming into the ground in a blinding flash of light was *I... I'm sorry for letting you down, Mario... I'm sorry for being such a pathetic brother.*

**OH NO! LUIGI! So, as far as we know, Mario is still being held hostage, and Luigi could be well on his way to the other side... What's going to happen next?! Find out in the next exciting chapter! OK, before ending this, sorry about the super long chapter, I just couldn't find the right place to split this chapter in two!... Anyways, reviews are appreciated, and I guess I'll see you guys next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Poltergust out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Hey paisanos! (reference to the Super Mario Bros Super Show, in case you didn't notice) I'm back with Chapter 3! Apologies to the impatient readers, no inspiration and writer's block... Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Mario's POV

"HELP! MARIOOOO!" shouted Luigi as the Goombas tossed him overboard and let him fall to his doom. "LUIGI! NO!" I screamed, fighting my way to the bannister. "LUIGIIIIII!" I shouted one more time, reaching down towards my brother as I helplessly watched him fall. My heart ached as I watched the scene play out, knowing it was all because of me... Soon after, a loud thud far down below made me shake with despair and my eyes water.

That was low, even for Bowser. He and his goons had probably murdered Luigi, my little brother, and only family. "You..." I started, my voice quavering as I glared at Bowser, my eyes full of burning hatred.

"YOU COLD-BLOODED MURDERER! LUIGI DID NOTHING TO YOU, YET YOU GO AHEAD AND KILL HIM! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I roared, my face redder than my cap, instantly charging at Bowser. "Fat chance, Mario!" sniggered Bowser, his fanged mouth curling into a devilish smile. "KOOPA PACK, ATTACK!" He bellowed, pointing at me. A blur of shells, boos, wings, hammers, and fireballs suddenly flew at me.

I struggled to fight back with every bit of strength I had left, but with every hit I delivered, I received ten extra ones. It ended up all being useless when I finally surrendered, barely able to stand up on my own. Roaring with pleasure, Bowser ordered me back to my cell. While getting dragged off, lost in my worried thoughts, I hadn't even noticed my cap had flown off my head and gone overboard during the fight.

I was forced back into my damp, musty prison cell, where my wrists and ankles were chained up to the wall once more. "ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, BOWSER, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME!" I shouted angrily, pounding my fists on the cold metal. But, before long, I got tired of pointlessly having a temper tantrum and buried my head in my hands, crying softly.

"Oh, Luigi, sto così, fratellino dispiace ... avrei dovuto provatodi più..." I whispered. (Italian translation: Oh, Luigi, I'm so sorry little brother... I should've tried harder...) Multiple flashbacks of Luigi and I growing up together raced through my mind. Our childhood, plumbing in Brooklyn, and our multiple adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom... He'd always been there when I needed rescuing, despite him knowing he was risking his life to save mine.

Still in a trance, I half-heartedly took out a photo from my overall pocket. Bittersweet tears still streaming down my cheeks, I silently gazed at Luigi and I, one arm around each other's shoulders, grinning happily over the victory of our most recent adventure together.

*Oh, how could I let this happen? It's my fault he died trying to save me... And now he's paying the price of my mistake... All of my mistakes, actually... All the times I've left him behind, or kept him in my shadow... He's saved my life... more than once... and faced his biggest fears just to rescue me, and that's... that's how I thank him... What kind of a brother am I?* I sobbed harder, still clutching the photo. *Oh, stop it, Mario, get a grip! Luigi wouldn't want you acting like this... Maybe... Maybe he survived the fall...* I then thought hopefully, finally drying my tears and carefully placing the picture back into my pocket.

I blankly stared out the tiny steel barred window in my cell, watching the Mushroom Kingdom disappear on the horizon. *Wherever you are, little bro, please be OK, oh god, Weegie, please be OK... Please, please forgive me for all the times I've left you at home... I-I know you've always grudged on me for constantly leaving you behind. And it hurts me so much to know you believe I leave you behind, thinking you'd damage my 'hero' reputation or that you're nothing but a pathetic sidekick...

But no, that's not even close to the truth. I know the rest of the world treats you like a coward, but you're the bravest person I know, because you can't be courageous without fears to face, and believe me, you've had lots of them, but no matter how big they were, you'd always overcome them in the end to protect the people you cared about. I leave you behind, because... Y-You mean so much to me, I-I love you more than anything, and nothing could ever change that...

I can't afford to lose the last family I have... Not after everything you've done for me... I'd just fall apart without you in my life... Oh, please, please be alive, Luigi...* I begged desperately, my head and chest buried into my knees, all my pain, fear, and concern, forcing the tears to pour once more, harder than before.

Luigi's POV

_I remembered myself falling after being thrown overboard from one of Bowser's airships... I'd failed to rescue Mario... The world rushed past me in a blur of colors... As I fell, I heard several voices around me shouting "HELP ME, LUIGIIIIII!" and "Because of you, your brother is dead and the Mushroom Kingdom has fallen into chaos!" and "Mario's saved you a few times in the past, and this is how you thank him?!" and "You've failed him, Luigi... It's too late..." _

_"STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted. "I-I DID EVERYTHING I COULD! I COULDN'T STOP IT!" trying to tune them out, close to tears. Still, the voices continued and wouldn't leave me alone... They steadily got louder, pounding at my ears and nagging my subconscious...  
><em>

_"MARIO! NO! I-I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU! I-I'M SORRY, BIG BRO! I'M SORRY!" I yelled, collapsing to the ground, crying as I blacked out._

* * *

><p>"MARIO! NO!" I shouted, jolting awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Quickly sitting up, I noticed I'd been laying down on a couch. Had it all been some dark and twisted dream? It had to be... *R-Relax, Luigi... It... It was just a nightmare... It's all right now...* I then thought, slowly feeling reassured and safe, little by little. But, soon enough, I slowly recalled Mario getting kidnapped by Bowser, and my failed attempt to save him...<p>

Feeling lonely and discouraged, I realized Mario was still in trouble... He needed my help. Quickly sitting up, my heart racing, I curiously looked around, spotting stacks of old books and strange contraptions cluttering the room. *Where am I? Why does this place looks familiar...* I thought to myself. Then, without warning, a short old man with a single wisp of white hair, sporting a lab coat and thick spectacles, rushed into the room.

"Professor E. Gadd?" I called to him hoarsely, surprised to see my old friend again. If he hadn't been there to help me, I probably never would've saved Mario from King Boo a few years ago, during the Luigi's Mansion episodes...

"Luigi! Thank goodness you're awake, sonny!" he exclaimed happily. "Good to see you too, Professor, but h-how did I get here?" I asked. "Well," he began. "I was out harvesting medicinal herbs about two days ago, when all of a sudden, I saw an entire fleet of Bowser's airships flying over me! Curious to know what they were doing out there at that time of night, I decided to follow them. Before long, I saw something being thrown overboard.

When I realized it was you, I thought you and Mario might be in danger, so I ran to the place I'd seen you crash. I ended up finding you unconscious and in pretty bad shape, so I brought you back here to Evershade Valley, where I've been nursing you back to health ever since."

"Thanks a bunch, Professor, I can't thank you enough for saving my life..." I said, smiling gratefully. "Oh, no need to thank me, m'boy! After the help you brought me during the Mansion incidents, capturing those rogue ghosts, restoring the Dark Moon and whatnot, it's the least I could do!" he replied cheerfully. "Well, it's been great seeing you, Professor. Again, thanks for everything. I'm really sorry I can't stay longer, but Mario's in trouble and needs my help!"

I said anxiously, suddenly cringing in pain mid sentence. Noticing my discomfort, the Professor spoke up. "Luigi, it doesn't seem like you've fully recovered yet. You must've been through a lot... And one thing's for sure, you need more rest before going off to rescue your brother! You may want to spend the night here..." "No, Professor, I have to hurry before Bowser does something to him! I have to go right away." I said firmly, getting up from the couch, hiding my pain the best I could.

"Well, Luigi, if you're that concerned about Mario, I won't keep you here. But, would you mind telling how all this happened? I may be able to assist you..." said the Professor. Giving in with a sigh, I sat back down and hurriedly explained the whole story of Mario's kidnapping, how I went off to save him, the airship battle, and how I ended up getting thrown overboard. "Well, that does sound serious, young feller..." mused the Professor.

"I may not have any useful contraptions for this kind of situation, not yet anyways, but I have a few small things that might help you along the way..." said the Professor, walking out of the room, returning moments later clutching a small change purse, a water bottle, a flashlight, and a handful of powerups.

"Thank you so much, Elvin. Grazie!" I said happily, forcing myself not to wolf down the powerups despite my groaning stomach, instead placing everything into my thankfully deep overall pockets. "Good luck out there, but be careful, Luigi! If anyone can save Mario, it's you!" declared the Professor, firmly shaking my hand and wishing me safe travels. "I hope you're right, Professor..." I sighed, stepping out into Evershade Valley. "Don't worry, big bro, I'll get you out of this mess... I'll save you..." I whispered determinedly to no one in particular, gazing up at the stars.

**Well everybody, looks like the intro's over! I apologize for the little action in this chapter (and the cheesiness about halfway through Mario's section), I would've made it longer, but I thought it would be appropriate to end at Luigi saying some heroic catchphrase to end the "prologue", so as to add dramatic effect. Anywho, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! **

**Poltergust out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tough Decisions

**Yes, after many months of waiting, Chapter 4 is finally up! I know I haven't posted anything since Christmas Break, but my classes this semester have been pretty tough, I've been busy with my extracurriculars (Guitar, Badminton, and Boxing) and I've been suffering from writer's block lately... Again, apologies for the late update... Reviews/PM's are greatly appreciated! A few more things: First, nothing belongs to me except the plot line. Second, to everyone who's been reading so far, you have no clue how grateful I am and I appreciate it so much! Finally, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Luigi's POV

Shortly after bidding the Professor goodbye, I rushed over to the nearest pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Emerging into Toad Town, I headed straight back to Shroom Woods, hoping to retrace my steps or somehow track down Bowser's fleet of airships. Upon arriving, I resisted the urge to run away after taking one look into that dark forest, swearing I'd heard the sinister sound of Boos cackling...

Some time spent aimlessly wandering through the woods later, I'd located a path of my own boot prints in the still fresh mud. Sighing with relief, I quickly followed the trail and eventually ended up at the foot of the same tree I'd picked the powerup from a few hours earlier. I plopped onto the ground, scratching my head. I frantically searched my memory for the moment I'd seen the airships pass over me. Which direction had they gone?... Thankfully, it didn't take me too long to recall seeing the fleet flying north east, probably towards one of Bowser's faraway castles...

Full of new determination, I ran deeper into the forest, too lost in thought to hear the mud squelching beneath my boots. Terrifying thoughts of the consequences which would occur if ever I failed my quest swirled through my mind... *Without Mario around, chances are Bowser might somehow seize control of the Mushroom Kingdom, he'd surely forcefully marry the Princess, harshly rule the land, force the entire population into slavery...* I thought darkly, my heart hammering against my chest and my awful (but pretty extravagant) visions only adding so much more to my main fear of losing my little big brother...

Then, out of the blue, the earth started shaking beneath my feet, catching me off guard and landing on my butt. Without warning, a large crack formed in the ground right under me, engulfing bushes and saplings in the chasm. "WAAAAAH! Mamma Mia!" I yelped, scrambling to the left. My hand over my pounding heart, I didn't even have time to heave a relieved sigh when all of a sudden, a Boom Boom stampeded over, menacingly flailing its massive arms around. I gulped upon seeing the sturdy, spiked helmet on its large head, similar to Bowser's shell. What could I do? In the past, back in Super Mario 3D Land and beyond, all it had taken to defeat that particular boss was three strong jumps to the head...

Nervously wringing my hands when it finally noticed me, it charged at me, the ground shaking with his every step. Solely focused on the danger ahead, I did the reasonable thing: run like I was on fire. And so, the Boom Boom gave chase. My fear made me nervously stumble along the path, and it slowly gained on me, fists reaching out to me... Finally, its fist smashed into my back, causing me to fly forwards and crash onto the ground with a sickening thud.

Rubbing my sore back and afterwards staring at my now blood streaked gloves, I knew he'd destroy me in minutes if I didn't do something... That was it. I didn't have a choice anymore, since both my fists were busy keeping the Boom Boom away and shielding my face, I couldn't even spare two seconds to reach the powerups in my pocket. But, the last time I'd used that particular technique, I'd ended up in a coma due to violently shocking myself... If Mario hadn't gotten me to the hospital on time, who knows what could've happened...

Still, I had to try. After all those times my bro was around to help me out, it would only be fair to return the favor. Bracing for the worst, I activated my famous thunder technique. Both my hands then lit up, sparking green electricity. Building up a powerful charge, I struggled to throw the Boom Boom off my chest at the same time, causing me to groan in pain from the effort. At last, I felt my fists prickle with electricity and steadily grow warmer...

Shouting "YAAAAAAH!" to add power to my attack, I launched myself at my opponent, my thunder hands striking him straight in his pudgy belly. Stunned, the Boom Boom staggered, weakened by the electric shock. Unfortunately, I noticed it dusting itself off, regaining balance... I frantically charged up for another attack, to no avail. The Boom Boom triggered a second earthquake, causing me to lose my balance, disrupting my attempt to attack it.

Quick as a flash, the Boom Boom seized my head and soon had me in a tight headlock. The forest started spinning, I heard the blood pounding in my ears... "N-No... Must... keep going..." I moaned, grunting with effort. Still, his grip on my neck was too strong... I started seeing spots swimming in front of my eyes... "Nice try, small fry. Shoulda stayed home with your mama today..." taunted the Boom Boom in a low, rumbling voice. Insulted and desperate for air, I tried harder than ever to break free, clawing, thrashing, even tried biting his arm, which was tougher than rubber!

Watching my probably pathetic escape attempts only made the Boom Boom's threatening smile grow wider. "Oh, you're quite the fighter, aren't you? Hehe, just as strong as that loser brother of yours... Bowser will do to you exactly what he's gonna do to your brother, only much worse..." "What are you going to do to him? I swear, if anything happens to him, you're in for a world of pain!" I coughed out weakly, my voice cracking with panic.

"Oh, watcha gonna do about it, wimp? Run and hide till I magically get defeated?" he laughed sarcastically. "Wow, you guys got caught so easily! You should've seen the look on your brothers' face! For a split second, he looked as cowardly and scared as you are!" sneered the Boom Boom. That last part made me temporarily paralyze with shock. Mario never got scared... Something terrible must've happened to him...

Feeling my blood temperature rise, I felt myself gaining strength and my face grow a little red, determined to defeat the jerk that insulted me and Mario. How dare he laugh at my brother getting beaten silly?! "A surge of energy bursting out of me, I pried myself out of my captor's grip. Fueled by my anger, my fists crackling with green thunder, I flew at the Boom Boom before it had a chance to grab me again and I scored him a brutal shock to the chest.

Skillfully landing back on my feet, I strained myself to create an extra powerful final hit, but before I could, I felt sharp fangs tearing at my skin, sending a vicious burning sensation coursing through my arm. Cursing myself for letting my guard down, I pulled my arm away and, struggling to ignore the burn, clumsily delivered the final hit, one of my signature thunder punches to the gut.

Ultimately, the Boom Boom, no longer able to stand on its own, collapsed on the spot, his helmet slipping off his skull. Wheezing with exhaustion, I hastily leaned against a steady tree to stop myself from falling. I'd never created such a powerful attack with my Thunderhand before... Allowing a proud smile to slip onto my face, I kneeled down to look at the Boom Boom right in the eye. "Listen to me," I growled. "Nobody messes with my bro, and nobody messes with me either."

My gloves were singed and were still producing thin wisps of smoke, and every fiber of my body burned with pain, but my relief made it all tolerable. "I... I... I did it..." I breathed, amazed, feeling a glowing smile creep onto my face. A burning desire to sleep suddenly overcame me, but as much as I wanted to rest, I knew I had to keep going, for Mario's sake. I continued my long trek through the woods at a steady pace. The forest had completely lost its haunted look, now that fresh morning dew sparkled on the lush green landscape and everything was bathed in a pink and golden sunrise...

Finally able to breathe freely again, I took a deep breath of the sweet morning air. However, those brief, beautiful moments vanished from my memory moments later. I felt my heart stop and my blood turn to ice a few minutes later, seeing poor Mario's cap lying in the grass, damp from spending the night on the ground.

Gently picking it up, I couldn't help but be disappointed in myself: "How could you have failed to save Mario... You had a powerup, for crying out loud! You're nothing but a fool, a weak, cowardly fool..." I shouted at myself, feeling my guilt weigh down my shoulders and my eyes sting. But, little by little, I cooled down enough to readily accept my mistake. "Come on, Luigi, fussing over this is not going to save Mario... I-It could've happened to anybody... Besides, now I can finally show the Mushroom Kingdom what I'm made of..." I muttered, comforted by the thought.

At last, I'd reached the end of the forest, and walked out under the now brilliant blue summer sky. Sighing with relief and briefly removing my cap to wipe my sweaty forehead, I hastily continued travelling northeast, under the pleasantly warm sun. "Please hang on, big bro, I'll be there soon... I promise." I vowed, feeling fierce hope and determination glowing in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Mario's POV

It had been three days since I'd witnessed Luigi falling to his doom, with little to no chances of surviving. I'd given up trying to escape a few hours ago, feeling too weak and hungry to do practically anything but grip the iron bars of my tiny cell window, crying hot, bitter tears of defeat. The Mushroom Kingdom would most likely fall, with both Luigi and I gone. Well, a large population of Toads was still present, and would surely be willing to do everything they could, but nice as they were, they weren't exactly the type of folks to stand up for themselves and fight for freedom, but rather cower in fear, or run around like headless chickens, mostly expecting things to magically fall back into place, as they always had done before.

I felt an endless amount of guilt, pain, and anguish grow in the pit of my stomach. In less than a day, I'd failed everyone and everything that mattered to me. Why had I doubted Luigi's abilities for one second? Why had I decided to leave him at home... I knew perfectly well he would've been more than capable to defeat Bowser by my side, alone, even, but I'd chosen that faithful day to play the overprotective older sibling, leading to Luigi's death.

I'd rather not admit it, but deep inside, I was terrified. I felt lonely and vulnerable, knowing no one would hear me scream, that no one would rescue me, unlike Princess Peach. I'd never felt so much fear, well, except once, years ago, during the first Mansion incident...

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

_I wandered through the dark halls of "Luigi's Mansion", the floors creaking under my plumbers' boots. Luigi was supposed to meet me there, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me... The dark, gloomy decor sending a shiver down my spine, I decided to turn back, unaware something was watching me. I'd almost made it to the front door when a cold voice dripping with venom spoke "And where do you think you're going?" _

_Feeling beads of sweat trickling down my forehead, I slowly turned around to face the largest Boo I'd ever seen, with cruel, unforgiving eyes, and a golden crown encrusted with a gleaming purple gemstone sitting on his head. "Welcome to our Mansion, Super Mario... Enjoy your stay." he cackled, showing off his large, sharp fangs. Paralyzed with shock, I stayed rooted to the ground, finding myself surrounded by ten, twenty, thirty Boos... "LUIGI! HELP! LUIGIIIIIIII!" I shouted fearfully, attempting to escape them after watching even my strongest attacks leaving them unharmed. I was doomed. "Hehehehe... Fight all you want, Mario, but there's no escape!" Was the last thing I heard before feeling the Boos close in on me, causing me to slip into unconsciousness..._

HOURS LATER...

_"Eh, Luigi! What's the holdup! Little bro, help me, please!"__ I shouted, my fists relentlessly pounding my glass prison, only resulting in sore, bruised hands. I'd later given up on pounding, and had attempted to shatter the glass with my trusted hammer. To my complete shock, parts of the glass shattered, forming a hole large enough for me to escape! Indifferent to the cuts on my cheeks caused by the flying glass shards, I rushed to the hole, started jumping through... Sadly, before my very eyes, the glass fragments went flying back to the frame, reconstructing it once more. Smashing myself against the freshly reconstructed glass, I slammed back onto the ground, screaming in agony. Taking a minute to catch my breath, I heard slow clapping, increasingly growing louder the closer King Boo came up to me._

_"You might as well give up, Mario... No one will find you, let alone save you... And once Luigi gets here, my gallery will truly be complete once I finally turn him into a painting..." he sneered, his dark eyes drilling into mine. "You're wrong, King Boo! Luigi will rescue me and give you what you deserve! He's braver and stronger than you'll ever know!" I shot back with a defiant look. "Oh really? I highly doubt it." smirked King Boo. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" I answered wearily. "Why don't you ask Luigi yourself? Boos, bring in the prisoner!" bellowed King Boo. _

_*No... Please, no... NO!* I thought desperately, biting my lip trying not to break down. I'd imagined it countless times, but I still wasn't prepared for the sight that met my eyes. What used to be my little brother was in terrible condition... What had they done to him?... His clothes were torn up, showing serious injuries underneath. His left leg was bent at an odd angle, like the bone had been violently snapped in two... Blood was splattered on his face and overalls, and more of it trickled out of his mouth... I then noticed three long red gashes __running down his right arm and couldn't help but shudder... But the worst of it was a deep cut slashing across his chest, right over his heart, slightly oozing a viscous black liquid... He was... dead. _

_"L-Luigi..." I murmured, heartbroken. *This can't be happening... No, Luigi... NO... It can't end like this... How could I have let this happen to him...* I thought, feeling my heart shattering on the spot. Then and there, I sank to my knees and cried before I could even stop myself. I pressed my hands against the glass, staring at my brother's body. "Luigi... Little bro... I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I can't believe y-you were willing to save me, your jerk of a brother, despite everything I've put you through in the past... I-I don't deserve a brave and caring baby brother like you... I'm sorry, Weegie, I'm sorry!" I sobbed loudly, the pain feeling like a dagger in my back while I cried my heart out. Given the chance, I would've done anything to save Luigi's life, just to see him safe and sound... I shakily rose to my feet and glared at King Boo, my anger, sorrow, and hate consuming me on the inside like a searing flame._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU HEARTLESS MURDERER?!" I yelled, throwing myself at the glass in a sudden fit of rage. His mouth curling into a devilish smile, King Boo sighed dramatically. "He put up quite a fight, you know... Do you have any idea of what he's been through to save you? He battled many of my strongest ghosts, nearly dying trying to defeat them... They did horrible things to him... But he was persistent... I'm extremely surprised he got that far. Boolossus was the one to finish the job... What an entertaining display that was..."_

_"At one point, I was sure he would give up, he was surrounded and barely had any energy left... Boolossus even offered him an easy way out to save his own skin... But, he stood back up, said he refused to leave without you safe and sound, and continued fighting back harder than before... It was quite noble of him to continue fighting for you like that, actually... He almost won..." smiled King Boo cruelly._

_"... But it wasn't enough. It was easy to finish him off once Boolossus disposed of his wretched Poltergust3000... I guess Luigi finally realized that he could never be like his big brother, the one and only Super Mario, and that perhaps it would be best if he wasn't around to get in your way any longer, so he readily accepted his death..." finished King Boo, staring right at me, eyes glowing with malice._

_King Boo's speech only added to my tears. Was that the same Luigi I knew? Did he really care that much about me? I couldn't believe Luigi gave his own life... to try to save mine... "Liar!" I answered coldly. "Luigi would never just give up like that! All he's ever done for me is support me when I needed it, help me save the Kingdom countless times, and be... a hero..." I snapped, trailing off at that last part._

_Not noticing King Boo's amused expression, I felt all the heartbreak in the world in those long minutes, grieving over the loss of my only little brother... With no family left, life didn't have as much meaning, as much sparkle... One thing was for sure: I wasn't going to rest until Luigi was avenged..._

* * *

><p>Despite learning Luigi actually was still alive sometime later, it hadn't made my earlier vision seem any better. Thankfully, my grim flashback was rudely interrupted by my cell door violently bursting open. Bowser himself entered, staring smugly at me. "Comfortable, Mario?" chuckled Bowser. "Well, enjoy this while it lasts, because in a few days time, you'll be a goner!" shouted Bowser, throwing his head back and roaring with pleasure. "I hope you're hungry, because this will be one of your last meals!" he said menacingly, throwing a plate of food at me.<p>

Trying not to gag from the foul smell, I hesitantly poked the furry grey lump which was supposedly meat, sadly rubbing my groaning stomach and longing for a steaming plate of pasta... "In your dreams, Bowser," I growled. "Luigi will make your life hell once he gets here... And are you going to leave me in the dark about your latest 'genius plan or tell me why exactly you captured me?" I snapped.

"Well, plumber, you've been getting in the way of my plans for far too long, so it's high time I made you stay out of the way of my evil plans..." grinned Bowser. "Oh yeah, well it's gonna take a lot more than capturing me to make me! I'd never do that in a million years!" I growled angrily. "Wanna bet, plumber? What if I told you your precious little brother's life was on the line?" Those final words made my heart race and my eyes widen. "B-But you murdered him just days ago..." I muttered, in a state of shock. "Yeah, he was supposed to be dead, but that annoying scientist friend of his nursed him back to health..." spat Bowser.

I was beyond relieved to hear Luigi had made it to the ground safely, but I was petrified at the idea of him dying at the hands of one of Bowser's minions when he came back for me..."Don't you dare hurt him!" I bellowed, shooting flaming daggers from my eyes, filled with new rage and energy.

"Don't worry, Mario, nothing too serious has happened to him... yet." smiled Bowser. "But, since I'm feeling generous today, I came to make you an offer... I'll hold off my troops for one day... If your brother means a lot to you, better consider my offer. You and I both know he's worried sick about you and is probably on his way right now, since he's still alive... So, here's the deal: If you accept to forever stay here as my prisoner, the green coward won't get hurt."

"If you refuse, I'll give you your freedom... at the price of your brother's life. He will have to endure more suffering and torture than in my wildest dreams and your darkest nightmares... And of course, you'll have to watch it all..." finished Bowser.

"You have until sunset to decide... Make it count." smirked the Koopa King, violently slamming the door behind him for effect. The moment that door closed, I felt every small ounce of hope I had left be crushed, and soon sank to my knees. It was pointless to stop my tears, because they'd always end up coming back again and falling twice as hard... If there was ever a time I'd feel more heartbroken than I did minutes before, that moment would be the time... Thousands of lives were at stake... But people were replaceable... And my brother wasn't... How could I choose between them...

But if I did accept, I knew I'd be letting down all the people that believed in me, and the land I'd called home and loved for so long would go up in smoke... Then again, if I didn't, Luigi would surely die right in front of me... It was an impossible choice...

I don't know how long I sat there, haunted by that one fatal decision... It was obviously a lose-lose situation... I wonder how long it took, but some time later, I finally stopped sobbing. I'd made my decision. I'd accept, Bowser would spare my brother, and Luigi would unquestionably do a great job as the new protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. To most, it might've sounded risky, but I had every confidence in Luigi, and I knew I'd rather die than have the Kingdom or my brother harmed... Now, all I had to do was wait.

My heart ached, knowing I'd never see the Mushroom Kingdom again, not to mention all of my closest friends... Especially Luigi. I was worried about him before, but it was twice as bad now, knowing he could get pounded to a pulp, or even worse... We'd spent our whole lives together, and I sure knew I'd miss him. Frankly, I didn't think I'd be able to save or protect anything without him fighting by my side or supporting me...

During the galaxy adventures, the mansion incidents, our frequent battles with Bowser, even in sports tournaments, he'd always somehow had my back, or kept me going whenever the Power Stars got too hard to reach, or when the bosses got too hard to defeat. And frankly, I was absolutely sure I'd do anything to stop any harm from coming to him. He was the only family I had left, after all...

"Oh, Luigi... This is all my fault... I should've tried harder... I could've done better... But it's too late now... Please, please, protect the Kingdom while I'm gone... I know you'll do an amazing job, maybe even better than me... Goodbye forever, Luigi..." I sobbed, covering my eyes with my hands, feeling too weak, tired, and hungry to do anything, but too worried to even try to get a bit of rest. I was slightly comforted by the thought that the Kingdom would be able to carry on without me, thanks to Luigi, but I had the worst feeling something devastating was in store for my future...

**Well, that was the first step of Luigi's quest, and things just got real! Mario just sacrificed his freedom to keep his bro safe, but little does he know Luigi's well on his way to save him! I hope you enjoyed this super special, extra-long chapter, as a reward for you guys because you all waited so long. :) A few more things: Mario's flashback (sorry it was so long) was inspired by Chapter 3 of 1Thunderfire's story "Brother, where are you?", (yeah, I just had to have a Luigi's Mansion flashback somewhere!) I'm sorry for stalling the actual adventure part until this chapter, but ****I intend to have more action in Chapter 5... ****I guess I've said everything I had to... So, until the next chapter!**

**Mario: See you next time, everybody! WAHOO!**

**Ciao!  
>Poltergust out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrificing Freedom

**Welcome back, everyone! Yes, after many painful months of school, summer's ****finally here! So, to celebrate,**** I want to make a very special announcement: Chapter 6 will be up before school starts this fall! Yes, I know this Chapter's a little short, it was originally more than twice its current size, but I decided to end halfway on a suspenseful note. (that's why this is a mellow chapter, the boss fight is in the second half.)**

**So now, one big Chapter has become two halves, which is why two chapters will be out this summer! A couple of things before we start: Sincerest apologies to all of my readers for not publishing anything since... Uh, whenever Chapter 4 came out. But, thanks a bunch for those who are still with me! Remember, PM's, reviews, and feedback, are always really appreciated. Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

CHAPTER 5

Luigi's POV

I'd been travelling for hours, pushed forward by the cool summer breeze. Where to? Ice World. I tried enjoying the warm rays of the sun as much as I could, knowing I'd soon be engulfed in the numbing cold land that was Ice World, the first step of my journey to Bowser's Castle.

Earlier, after I'd travelled quite a few miles, I finally allowed myself a rest. I settled down under the shade of a Tanooki Tree, watching Cheep Cheeps jump in and out of the nearby trickling stream.

Hungrily munching the apple I'd forgotten in my pocket the day before, I wondered how after so many failed schemes, Bowser had finally thought of capturing my brother to make taking over the kingdom easier...

Well, it didn't matter, what did was saving Mario. Deciding I'd rested long enough to be able to walk steadily again, I continued my journey, refusing to sleep. Even if the weather was gorgeous that day: shining sun and a brilliant blue sky, I was too troubled to notice much... Maybe Mario did have a good reason to leave me behind...

If I would've gone with him, I probably would've gotten captured twice as fast... Then, the Kingdom would've almost immediately been taken over... I sighed. Mario always seemed to be invincible... No enemy ever stood in his way for long...

He had no weaknesses. He was always ruthless in his many battles, yet he was kind and caring towards the good Mushroom Kingdom citizens... His heroic soul, his immeasurable athletic abilities, his incredible leadership skills, and his unflinching courage are some of the many things that made him Super Mario...

Next to him, I wasn't much... Well, the two of us were similar in some ways, and technically, I was still a protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, just... a lesser version of Mario... Violently shaking my head, I banished my negative thoughts.

I'd really lost track of time... The sun had already started glowing orange, then a brilliant red... I glanced at Mario's cap, which I was still clutching tightly. I started fiddling with it in my hands, worried sick about him.

I tried fighting it hard, but couldn't get the thought of Mario out of my mind. It was impossible not to miss him... His endless enthusiasm and fierce determination, for example, made you feel like you could do just about anything.

And no matter how much he got injured, or how hard his new adventure was, he tried again and again, with even more energy and strength than the last time, until he finally succeeded. I'd always be so worried about him, that he'd get severely injured, or that his game would finally end... But, I'd always admired his persistence... How much he cared about the Kingdom and protecting it...

Despite that, what I really missed most about him was how when we went on adventures together, he'd instantly cry out with concern the moment any enemy hurt me. It made me feel... loved... and appreciated... like I really mattered to him. He always did so much to protect me, and seemed to care so much about me...

Unfortunately, I was only able to thank him by constantly slowing him down and screwing up, leaving it up to him to save my ass... After the horrifying first Mansion incident, I'd taken a vow that I would return the favor by protecting Mario with my life from that day on. But, so far, I'd never been able to keep my vow...

But, during that faithful late afternoon, I promised myself that no matter what Bowser and his army threw at me, I'd defeat him and save my brother. For the first time in about two days, I noticed just how exhausted I really was... I felt an icy wind swirling around me. I was near my destination...

Deciding to stay in fairly warm territories for the night, I awarded myself a good night's rest. Using my own cap as a pillow, I fell asleep under the inky black, star dotted sky, hugging Mario's cap close to my chest and perpetually whispering "Please be OK, bro... Please..." hoping saying it more than once would make it come true...

* * *

><p>Mario's POV<p>

All day, I'd been sitting against the back right corner of my cell, hugging my knees to my chest, despite all my free time. When the sun turned from yellow to golden, then to orange and finally to blood red, I dreaded the visit Bowser had promised me that morning. As the day finally slipped into night, I heard the door creak open. Looking up with bloodshot eyes, I cringed at the sight of Bowser.

"Your time is up, plumber! What's your decision?" grinned Bowser, flames of pure evil dancing in his eyes. "You win, Bowser. I'll stay." I muttered in defeat. "But if you even lay a finger on Luigi, I swear: I WILL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN."

"Relax a little, plumber! You're turning redder than your shirt! Again, I promise that I, Bowser Koopa, won't harm a hair on your cowardly weakling of a brother! Well, as long as he doesn't come rescue you, that would be breaking your end of the bargain. In that case, your brother would never see the light of day ever again. I would personally end his game in the most painful way possible."

My blood was quickly reaching its boiling point as I listened to King Koopa insult my brother like that. But, I was paralyzed with sudden realization and fear. I knew Luigi would do everything in his power to try to save me... Bowser probably knew it too.

I didn't care what all the Toads thought of him, I knew he was not only brave and strong, but had a pure, kind, heart of gold. But, that trait was going to lead to his game over... "Fat chance, Koopa! Luigi will take you down and vaporize you to nothingness!" "Is that so?" smirked Bowser. "Because, funny thing, actually, I just received an update on your inferior clone..." smiled Bowser, clearly taunting me.

"What did you hear? Tell me!" I shouted, having trouble hiding my concern and hope. "Well, if you must know, he's heading straight to Ice World, where HE'LL become nothing once Baron Brrr is through with him!" That line felt like a slap in the face. He'd found a loophole. He never said his fellow villains and army wouldn't hurt Luigi...

"BOWSER, YOU CONNIVING, DISGUSTING, SOON-TO-BE MURDERER! LUIGI'S DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU, BUT STILL, YOU NEARLY MURDERED MY ONLY BROTHER, AND NOW YOU PLAN ON UNLEASHING YOUR ALLIES AND YOUR ENTIRE ARMY ON HIM?! WHY?!" I shouted angrily, flames burning in my eyes.

"Well, duh, he hasn't done anything to me, he's too weak to do that!" snickered Bowser, glad he was able to get under my skin. "Besides, seeing you live in sheer pain, sorrow, and regret for the rest of your life is much more torturous for you and entertaining for me than watching you die peacefully"

"And, as a bonus, not only Luigi will be killed, but you'll eventually die of sorrow! Good luck sleeping now! GWAHAHA!" he laughed cruelly as he strutted out. Mamma Mia, why hadn't I seen that coming? That was exactly like Bowser to promise a fair deal and somehow find a loophole to work in his favor!

I knew perfectly well Luigi's intentions were good, yet it brought me so much pain, knowing he would likely die at my fault, with no way for me to stop it. After so many failed plots, Bowser had finally created a nearly foolproof plan to defeat and ultimately destroy Luigi and me...

"... I should be out there, not him! Luigi, why didn't you carry on without me... Why did you decide to lay your life on the line for mine! You don't deserve any of this, bro! I can't afford to see you get hurt badly... I only want to protect you, but because of my bad decisions, you might end up having your game ended! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE ME, LUIGI! WHY?! I'll be the only one to blame if you die... I don't want to let you go... Do you have any idea of just how much I care about you?!"

**CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC! *My Little Pony theme song comes on* DAMN! *presses switches and ominous music starts playing* There we go! Well, lots of tension going on now! So, as far as we know, Luigi's quickly approaching Ice World (I promise the next chapter will have a nice fight scene, ****sorry Lugi's part was pretty mellow this chapter) and Mario is at the mercy of Bowser! And if that isn't enough, Bowser's planning on unleashing his entire army and some of his fellow villains on poor Luigi! What kind adventures will Luigi live next? Tune into Chapter 6 of Ti Salvero, Fratello, coming soon! (At least before fall) Until next time, everybody! May the stars shine down on you... Ci****ao for now, and I hope you all have a great summer!**

**Poltergust out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Baron Brr's icy wrath

**Hey everybody! Thought I wouldn't keep my promise? Think again! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the longest chapter yet!**

Luigi's POV

_"Weegie... You don't deserve any of this... It's my fault... WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE ME, LUIGI! WHY?!"_

I shot up, breathing heavily, thinking I'd heard my brother's voice... But no. It had been a dream, no, a nightmare, an illusion... Right? I'd really thought it was him... Brushing off the pang in my heart and running a nervous hand through my hair, I groggily stood up and went off to find some food.

I was lucky enough to stumble across a few fruit trees, but I noticed everything was covered in a glistening layer of frost, and all of the fruits were too hard to bite through! Ice World was definitely close.

Groaning in hunger, I stuffed a one-up Professor gave me into my mouth. Refreshing, but it could never beat a hot plate of spaghetti and meatballs... At least it would keep me going until could find some real food...

After travelling down the same path for at least two hours, to the point where I could see no sign of plant life, or any life for that matter, I knew I was where I wanted to be. Even if it wasn't even noon, the sky was already inky purple, dotted with stars as northern lights danced across the sky.

Before, there had been nothing more than a layer of frost on the ground. That frost had eventually turned into a layer of powdery snow, which later turned into almost a foot of it! The road was slick with ice, and the wind whipped me around, making heavy snow billow around me and threatening to blow me right off the trail.

It was so hard to see... And the cold wasn't much better either... Soon, even my own gloves weren't enough to cover up my numbing hands. Trudging forward, I yearned to see a house, even a small light, anything to help me tolerate or get out of the cold. Luck must have been smiling down on me that day, because, at last, almost ready to collapse in the snow, I saw a house, no, a small village!

Overjoyed at the thought of escaping the blizzard, I rushed to the nearest house and loudly knocked. Moments later, a middle-aged Toad opened up his door, seeming surprised. "Now who do we have here? What brings you to this desolate place? Well, one thing's for sure, you'll freeze to death out there if you stay too long! Please, come in, young man!" beckoned the kindly Toad.

Stepping into his small yet cozy house, I sighed with pleasure, feeling the heat of a fire wash over me. "I can't thank you enough, sir... You saved me!" I gushed. "No need to thank me, youngster! It's just wrong to leave anyone to die out there! Besides, I could use some company. Now, tell me, child, what are you doing all alone in a place like this?" questioned the Toad. "Well, my brother's been kidnapped, so I'm just on my way to get him back..." I answered.

"Your brother's captor wouldn't be Bowser, by any chance?" he asked. "Y-Yes, it was him! Have you seen him nearby?!" I nearly shouted. "Hey now, calm yourself! It just so happens a fleet of Bowser's airship passed over this little town about an hour ago.. They were heading east..." said the Toad. "If that's the case, I gotta get going again... I can't stop now... Mario needs me." I muttered, already turning towards the door.

"Mario's your brother? Oh, you must be Luigi! Well, son, I can tell you this: You'll perish out there without some rest and some warm clothes." the Toad firmly stated. "I insist you stay a while and sit by the fire. Wait there, I may have some spare snow gear somewhere..." he said, wandering upstairs, and returning minutes later with a scarf, woolly mittens, even a parka! It was a little tight, but the warmth it contained was pure bliss.

"I really appreciate all your help, sir, but if you don't mind, I really think I should get going... I can't let anything bad happen to my brother... The princess, the kingdom, and the world all need him... I have to get to Bowser's Castle. I bet that's where he's taken my brother..." I said hurriedly.

"No need to be so formal, Luigi! Please, call me Toadberg. And I'm afraid I can't let you go back out there right now... Besides, you wouldn't be of much help to Mario if you were severely injured, or worse... At least get some food into your system, heroes don't work well on an empty stomach..." joked the kind Toad. "You won't regret it, my wife Joanne is a fantastic cook!" I immediately perked up at the smell of a warm, rich stew cooking... "All right, then, I guess I'll have a bit to eat... thank you again..." I said reluctantly, knowing "Toadberg" definitely wouldn't take no for an answer.

Shoveling stew into my mouth as fast as I could, I managed to polish off two bowls in just ten minutes. Feeling satisfied, warm, and full, I warmly thanked the middle-aged Toad couple for the supplies, the meal, and letting me rest a little."Oh, it's no trouble at all for such a polite young man!" smiled Joanne before handing me a little travel backpack full of... Food. "Miss, you've done enough! I'm sure it won't be long until I'm in the next World! Please, don't go through so much trouble." I said, almost exasperated. "Tut tut, I insist! It's dangerous to go alone... Without supplies!" she insisted sternly.

Sighing deeply, I put on the rest of my borrowed snow gear and slung my travel bag onto my back. "Uh, sir, how am I supposed to return this winter gear to you?" I asked. "I said it was spare gear, didn't I? I outgrew those winter clothes a while ago! Now, enough chattering! The fastest way out of this land is about a two days journey from here, to the east. If it's hard to tell where you're going, every few hours daily, the sky clears up and the wind dies down for at least an hour. During that time, there are usually a few northern lights rippling across the sky, and they always come from the east." said Toadberg.

"Oh, I almost forgot! One more thing... Beware of Baron Brr... An old ally of Bowser's. There are other paths out of here, but passing through his domain is the absolute fastest way into the next world. He's retired now, living peacefully in his castle, which is why we've all settled down in this village, but I imagine Bowser will do everything in his power to stop you from completing your quest, including unleashing his army on you, calling in some fellow villains... But I wish you the best of luck. I know you can save Mario!" he smiled.

Baron Brr... I remembered Mario mentioning an encounter with him during his universal adventure to me... And from what I'd heard, beating him was no cake walk... Slightly gulping, I replied "Uh, th-thank you again for all of your generosity, and your helpful advice... How did find out all that?" I asked curiously. "I've lived a long life, sonny. I've learned many things over the years... Believe it!" chuckled Toadberg. "Now go, Luigi! Your brother needs you!"

His words made me feel a pang in my gut. My adventure had only just begun. There was no way I was going to stop ow. Adjusting my cap, I headed back out into the blizzard, shouting "Thank you for everything! I won't forget your kindness!" over the roaring wind. So, before long, the small Toad village had completely vanished from sight, and I was once again alone... Nothing but snow and dark, sinister skies for miles...

Trying to distract myself from my feeling of loneliness, I tried watching the northern lights to make the time pass... They were gorgeous, but it was increasingly harder to enjoy them, with my body slowly but surely freezing over. And it only got worse. The heavy snow soon mixed with hail. I tried putting Mario's cap over my own to add extra protection to my head, but no such luck, it was still raining golf balls of hail.

*Oh, Mario... Why did this have to happen? I should've been there to protect you... If I was stronger and braver, you might've let me come with you...*

* * *

><p>Mario's POV<p>

Bowser's airships had been flying nonstop for almost a week... How far was his new castle this time? I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a full meal... I was weak with hunger... And I was constantly haunted by the fact my little brother was fighting his way through worlds and enemies, and possibly all for nothing, trying to save me... And it didn't help that Bowser visited me at least once daily, mostly to taunt me, sometimes to torture me... I winced as I gently rubbed a bleeding cut on my cheek. Speak of the devil. My cell door slowly opened, revealing a grinning Bowser.

"How's my favorite prisoner doing?" he sang. I lowered my eyes and growled "So... are you happy?" "What do you mean?" asked Bowser, raising an eyebrow. "You're ruining my life. You've taken everything and everyone important from me... My brother, my friends, the princess... Are you satisfied yet?" I sighed.

"Well, I try." grinned Bowser. "But I didn't just come here to gloat today. I've noticed you've been seeming a little down, so I thought of something to cheer you up." He was joking. It couldn't be true... Unless it was something he would use against me, of course.

"I've asked Kamek to perfect a new spell of his so I can check up on your rescuer every once in a while... Since Kamek is already in Greenie's current location, putting Baron Brr on the lookout for him, of course, he will afterwards track down your brother and open up a universal communication portal, so... Louis, right? and I can have a... friendly chat..." finished Bowser, his mouth curling into a dangerous smile.

The little color still left in my cheeks faded all of a sudden. "What are you going to tell him?" I growled, preparing for the worst. "Oh, nothing much... Just a few words of encouragement and motivation... Just to tell him you're doing well..." grinned Bowser, his malicious expression telling me otherwise.

"You liar." I hissed through gritted teeth. "You're planning on traumatizing him, aren't you? I bet you'll make him a horrible deal for my freedom, and somehow bend it to your own whim, or make him think I'm dying or something so he'll go to ridiculous lengths to save my life!" I shouted, seeing red, my fire-proof chains being the only thing stopping me from flying at Bowser's throat.

Breathing heavily, I clenched my fists tightly until my knuckles turned white under my gloves. I had to calm down... I was already going crazy... So many things and people I loved were going to suffer... Because I couldn't be there to protect them.

It always drove me ballistic when I thought how everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom and the worlds beyond, there were sometimes innocent people who needed help, who were in danger, who were facing problems bigger than they could handle... and I couldn't do anything for them... It always made me feel like I'd failed those people... Even if they were total strangers.

And it hurt that much more if it was someone I loved...

"Don't get your mustache in a twist, plumber! I just want to have a little fun with your brother! And if you don't shut up, I won't let you talk to him." taunted Bowser childishly, sticking his tongue out at me. *Oh god, Luigi, what's Baron Brr going to do to you?* I wondered, in a panic. Luigi hadn't faced him before, and the Baron surely would've gotten stronger since I fought him... Maybe even improved his fighting skills...

"You better not say anything that'll make Luigi throw himself into deeper trouble than he already is! It's MY fault he's in danger. Don't make it worse! Bowser, I am begging you, PLEASE, just leave my brother and the kingdom out of this! It's me you want!" I shot back, hoping Bowser would listen to my plea and have mercy.

"Yeah, right!" snorted Bowser. "Seizing the kingdom is half the reason why I captured you in the first place!" *SIGH* so much for that plan... "So... about Kamek... Please tell him if he harms Luigi in any way I will rip his freaking head off!" I exploded. "Tut, tut, Mario, such rude manners! I thought you heroes were polite folks... You're apparently forgetting you're in my possession. I have the power to do ANYTHING I want with you! So, you better start respecting me a little more, or I might decide I'm in the mood to threaten Peach to MURDER you if she doesn't become my Koopa Queen!"

Oh, just perfect. Bowser just hit a new low. He sunk to the pit of the earth and kept going down. I was steaming mad at the thought of that monster using me as bait to selfishly get what he wanted. And even angrier at the thought of him hurting Peach, that golden-haired, blue-eyed beauty. "That's what YOU think! No way Peach will surrender her realm to the likes of you! She has faith in Luigi! He WILL save the Mushroom Kingdom or die trying!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"You know, Mario, I admire your courage in this terrible situation. You may think you're all that, don't you, hotshot? Think you'll make it out of here alive, right? WELL, I'M SORRY TO SAY YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS SOONER OR LATER. And so will your brother..." finished Bowser, ending in a dangerous, low tone, dripping with hate. I felt chills running down my spine, like ice sliding down my back. I had to admit, I was scared.

It's true all the Toads, maybe even the princess and Luigi assumed I was absolutely fearless. But I wasn't. For the past few nights, in captivity, I'd had the worst nightmares... I'd never experienced them much before, maybe twice when I was small, so upon waking, I was temporarily a paranoid, nervous wreck. I kept seeing Toad Town erupting into flames before my eyes, flashes of the princess, or worse, Luigi, covered in bloody wounds, crying out in pain as they were beaten senseless... And me, standing there, unable to save anyone... But today I'd finally managed to calm down.

If I could just talk to my brother... I'd already decided I would've given anything to talk to him, if only for a few minutes... to be able to comfort him... To be able to say I loved him with all of my heart, because I never really said it... And apologize for not being there by his side to keep him safe... After all, if I really was to perish at Bowser's hands, I wanted nothing more than to be able to speak with my baby bro one last time... *Oh, Grambi and Queen Jaydes of the Underwhere... Please don't end my bro's games early... PLEASE...*

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Luigi trekked alone through the blizzard, in pursuit of Bowser and his brother... Or so he thought...  
>From the window of a majestic ice palace, a hovering spiked mass of ice donning a jeweled crown stared down at Luigi from afar with cold, blank, soulless eyes. "So... this is my opponent... He doesn't look like much of a challenge, Kamek..." rumbled Baron Brr in a low voice.<p>

"In fact, he looks much less of a fighter than his broher..." "Indeed, Baron, but what Bowser has told you about him isn't all true... That plumber has lived many great adventures, and when fighting for something or someone important to him, he's been known to be stronger and braver... So keep your guard up." uttered Kamek, Bowser's smartest and wisest Magikoopa.

"No need, my friend. There is no way that inferior being can defeat my superior strength and defenses." said Baron Brr disdainfully. Kamek sighed deeply. The Baron was just as conceited as Bowser... "Whatever you say, Baron. I must now take my leave. I leave his fate in your hands." said Kamek, disappearing in a shining cloud of magic.

* * *

><p>Luigi's POV<p>

With every step, I staggered a little from the numbing cold. That warm stew seemed like years ago... *G-Get a grip, Luigi! Y-You're doing this for Mario!* I told myself, to get rid of my temptations to give up. All of a sudden, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw small figures moving through the blizzard.

*Who in their right mind would be out in this kind of weather?!* I thought, puzzled. The mystery figures made their way towards me. When they were close enough, I noticed how shady looking they were. About ten of them, all clad in long dark cloaks, only pairs of glowing eyes visible underneath their large hoods. "Uh, excuse me, sirs? Is the next world near here? I need to get there, and fast!" I shouted to them, hoping they were friendly enough to help.

"Well, we're sorry to say you're not going anywhere other than with us, lowly plumber... Baron Brr is expecting you..." intoned their leader, the most intimidating of them all, from under his dark purple cloak. I froze up at his words. Then, without warning, I started to run. I couldn't fall prey to Baron Brr... I wasn't sure I was strong enough to vanquish him... I didn't think I could do it... I couldn't afford to lose, and end up dying of the cold, trapped in some icy hell... I couldn't let Mario suffer anymore... I was going to get him back. There was no way I was going to let him go without a fight.

I tore through the falling snow, trying not to slow down due to how deep it was. Unfortunately, while I had to run on my two legs, Baron Brr's underlings easily floated in midair and gave chase, quickly catching up to me in a short matter of minutes, eyes glaring. "There's no use in trying to escape, you fool, if you don't want to meet the same end as your poor brother right now..." laughed the chief underling coldly, his eyes boring right into my soul...

"N-No! LET ME GO!" I cried, as my attackers piled onto me, using their power in numbers as their advantage. The billowing snow was too thick to see much through... I had a hard time avoiding my opponent's hits, yet managed to blindly deliver some of my own, with not much success either.  
>No matter how hard I fought, it was still a losing battle. I collapsed soon after, giving in after a brutal fight, exhausted, drained, and sore...<p>

*M-Mario... I'm... sorry... I w-wasn't strong enough... to b-beat them...* I thought, ashamed of my weakness, feeling myself getting hauled away to Baron Brr's castle by my captors after blacking out completely.

LATER... (Still Luigi's POV)

Cold washed over me like a rolling wave. Hugging myself as hard as I could to keep warm, I opened my eyes. Unfortunately, Baron Brr's minions had obviously stolen my snow gear, and even my travel pack! It looked like I was back to wearing my plain shirt and overalls...

"So... You've awakened..." whispered a cold voice. Looking up, I marveled at the massive ice being before me. "Y-You must be Baron Brr..." I stuttered, miserably failing to sound neutral. "Yes, indeed I am... And, as you must already know, I have been chosen by Bowser to... end your games early." he droned emotionlessly.

"So, I hope you don't take defeat too hard... Because the outcome of this fight has already been decided... I have heard things about you... Very few people say you're a great hero, while most of them say you're nothing but a joke, a pathetic coward... You see, you'll never be much of a hero... It's your destiny to stay nothing more than a shadow to a stronger, braver version of yourself..." lectured Baron Brr, staring at me as if I were a piece of trash.

My cheeks flushed scarlet and I hung my head in humiliation. My already weak self-esteem had taken a big blow right there. But I couldn't run away this time. I swore I would keep fighting and never back out on a challenge until I'd gotten Mario back safely. I lifted my head high moments later and glared Baron Brr right in the eye. "That's not true! I may be less well known than Mario, but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a hero than he is!" I exclaimed, fists clenched and sparks flying out of them.

"I'll be the judge of that, you insolent sidekick!" thundered Baron Brr, crashing onto the floor of his castle, sending glittering stalactites of ice crashing down around us. I ran forward, leaping high and thrusting my electrified fists into Baron Brr's body. But, to my great despair, the shock didn't affect him much... it just chipped off a few of his spikes... Bracing myself for Baron Brr's assault, I got ready to avoid any incoming attacks.

The latter came barrelling towards me, huge chunks of ice erupting out of his crown. I weaved, dodged, and jumped the projectiles as well as I could, waiting for a new opportunity to attack, when I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. It had been struck and was now encased in ice. Gulping, I smashed my arm against a wall, hoping the ice would shatter, but no such luck. Luckily, I then noticed a clear opening to attack Baron Brr!

Taking a chance, I sprang up to him and smashed my frozen arm into his chest, hoping it could serve as a weapon. The impact had a fairly powerful effect, but, to my horror, I watched the ice I'd smashed off Baron Brr regenerate itself, making him whole once again!

"Don't you understand, you sorry excuse for a human? You can never defeat me! You might as well surrender now, and I might spare your life... I can't see how your brother could stand having you as his only family!" scoffed Baron Brr.

"Y-YOU'RE WRONG! I will defeat you... or my name isn't Luigi Mario!" I shouted, building up electricity in one arm and charging towards Baron Brr, driving my arms, one electrified, the other covered in ice, into either side of his body. On contact, it caused an explosive reaction, sending me flying backwards. A relieved look spread across my face... Until once again, Baron Brr started regenerating, laughing icily.

"My, you're persistent... Why are you still fighting me?" smirked Baron Brr, deeply enjoying the despaired look on my face. "You can't change your fate... Doomed to stay a shadow for life... Well, you might have a chance to be the permanent hero when your brother passes on..." "NEVER! I would rather die than have my brother be killed!" I bellowed, in a fit of blind rage. Who did he think he was, insulting me like that? Did he think I was THAT weak?

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE, LOWLY MORTAL!" rumbled Baron Brr, coming for me again. The fight went on for at least an hour, with lightning and ice flying back and forth. Eventually, Baron Brr had found my blind spot and used it to freeze my entire lower body from behind...

"NO!" I shrieked, finding myself frozen to the ground. It seemed like a desperate situation... My entire lower body was out of commission, along with one of my arms, and if that wasn't enough, my electricity wasn't doing enough damage... Cackling evilly, Baron Brr towered over me, getting ever closer, forming giant spikes of ice which were to be used to impale me... "End of the line, petty creature! GAME OVER!" he vociferated, eyes aflame with pleasure and rage.

My head hung low, and my shoulders sank, awaiting my cruel end. So, that's how I was going to end... Murdered because I wasn't strong enough... And I could only imagine what kind of torture Bowser had in store for my brother, which he would have to suffer through without complaint because I wouldn't be able to save him... *I... I tried so hard, big bro... But in the end, I still wasn't good enough... I'm... I'm sorry... Please forgive me...* I sobbed mentally.

When I thought all was lost, that I was a goner, a sudden shimmer of light caught my attention... A small light came out of my pocket... *The... the powerups E. Gadd gave me!* I thought, jumping for joy and kicking myself for forgetting they were there in the heat of battle.

I plunged my hand into my pocket and took out a Fire Flower, ablaze with flame. "Wh-What?!" shrieked Baron Brr, panic flashing through his eyes. Thinking quickly, I activated the flower, my fist lighting up with green fire and lightning mixed together, and punched the ice trapping my other, which slowly started to melt! Whooping with happiness, I used the fire to start melting my legs.

Baron Brr, flying into a frenzy of anger, called upon his minions to keep me contained. They fired their own ice at me, freezing different parts of my body in turn, but it all melted off minutes later. My whole body was already radiating with heat. "There's nowhere to run to, Baron! This ends here!" I called to him after watching his precious goons dissolve and melt into mere puddles.

"Y-You can't win! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" shouted Baron Brr furiously. "I thought so too, but I have a quest to fulfill. Mark my words, Mario won't die as long as I'm around! I used to lack strength, but now I'll do everything I can to have the power and bravery to protect the people I love!" I shouted bravely, staring Baron Brr straight in the eyes, full of fresh courage.

"You may have won this fight, but you'll lose the war! You can't even begin to understand what kind of challenges and danger you'll have to face sooner or later!" exploded Baron Brr, consumed with rage because he'd been beaten by a "mere mortal". "Your answer couldn't be more false! I'll beat any obstacles that get thrown at me, no matter what happens!" I clamored, sending a huge barrage of fireballs at Baron Brr. He was able to avoid some of them, but most struck him, and signs of melting ice were soon present on him and his castle walls.

He was growing weak... It was time to finish off Baron Brr... Charging up my entire body with powerful electricity for a deadly attack, I vowed "I won't lose to you, Baron! I will change my fate! I'll train with all my strength and someday be a hero as great as my bro! I'll never be called weak again!" I yelled loudly, punching my glowing fists into a large nearby water puddle connected to the rest of them.

Like a huge chain reaction, the pools of water conducted my electricity, eventually striking Baron Brr, whose body became enveloped in a blinding flash of raw electricity. When the light died down, all that was left was Baron Brr's half melted body, his eyes throwing daggers at me.

"CURSE YOU, LUIGI MARIO! MAY YOU NEVER LIVE TO SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN!" he cussed as the last of his body and most of his castle melted, only his jeweled crown remaining. Gently picking it up, I triumphantly raised it above my head, shouting "WAHOO! I-I did it!"

And with that, I exited the ruins of Baron Brr's once grand ice fortress, the remains slowly being covered in heavy falling snow. Still holding the Baron's crown, I thought of my brother, wondering if he was all right. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was killed and I hadn't been able to do anything about it, just letting him leave before I could fight for him with my own life... "Please hold on, Mario... Please don't let me be too late to save him..."

**WOOHOOOOOOOO! That was such a close call, but I kept my promise! I uploaded this chapter before school started! I hope you all enjoyed this one, because I put TONS of effort into it! I know it had some filler content, but I couldn't think up any other ways to help Luigi in the storm! And from now on, I'm not making any promises on update dates for future chapters! And to everyone who's read from the start, I can't thank you enough! All of your support and kind reviews have given me the courage to keep writing! Two more things: Props to whoever got that little hidden reference. Lastly, any ideas, comments/reviews/feedback, and PM's are extremely appreciated! And to all of you fanfic writers: NEVER GIVE UP! I hope everyone had an epic summer, and I'll see you all someday when the next chapter comes out! Happy Labor Day! **

**Poltergust out!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Brother's sorrow

**Hey guys! I was originally planning this as a chapter in honor of my one year anniversary of the day I signed up for , but due to the slow publications (meaning my story will be on the front page for longer), I decided to publish this chapter early! So, just a refresher, Luigi's just defeated Baron Brr and is on his way to Desert World, while Mario is mentally and physically suffering, and is devastated, knowing he can't do anything to help Luigi or the Kingdom current situation. And if that isn't enough, Bowser's cooking up a diabolical blackmailing plan to get Peach to surrender her Kingdom in exchange for Mario's freedom! Well, enjoy! I hope you like it. Reviews/PM's/Feedback always appreciated! :)**

No POV  
>Luigi, still giddy from his battle with Baron Brr, hopefully travelled onward, fists still merrily crackling with fire, one step closer to his brother. But, unbeknownst to Luigi, a blue pointed wizard's hat poked out from behind a distant hill, its owner spying on him through the lenses of his thick glasses, his wand sparking with magic and waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. "You'd better be ready for what's coming to you, plumber..." sneered Kamek before fading from view.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later... (Luigi's POV)<p>

The cold had finally gotten to me again... Feeling my powerup gradually fading, I quickened my pace and broke into a run, hoping to arrive to the next world shortly. But, sadly, the last of my fireballs burned out ten minutes later, and my green overalls faded back to blue. Wishing I still had that snow gear on me, I pressed on, trying my best to save my powerups for desperate situations. As the blizzard raged on, I felt a mild frostbite slowly forming on my face.

All I could see for miles was snow, more snow... What I wanted more than anything was to collapse on the spot, feel no pain while I slept, wake up at home, Mario safe and sound, both of us happy and carefree... But it wan't a dream... Couldn't give in... h-had to keep moving... Yet I was tired to the point where I started feeling like giving up... My vision was fogging up... A small light in the distance called to me... Was my game already over?

But, wait a second... it wasn't a hallucination! The little light really was there! Knowing it was near impossible that it was a friendly somebody who could help me out, or some kind of source of warmth, I still rushed towards the beckoning light, brushing my exhaustion aside for a bit, desperate to find help or a warm fire.

But, I'd figured out seconds too late it was an ambush. A handful of hammer bros burst out from underneath piles of snow, pouncing on me and making me fall headfirst into the snow. Shouting in annoyance, I stopped my angry tirade, noticing none other than Kamek approach me, slowly clapping.

"Well done, plumber... I'm actually quite surprised you managed to defeat Baron Brr..." smirked Kamek, a mischievous glint present in his eyes.

"What do you want, Kamek?! What in the Mushroom Kingdom has Bowser done to my brother?!" I snapped, straining to keep my head up and heavily struggling against the Hammer Bros' iron grip, slightly fearing for my and Mario's lives.

"Well, to put it simply, I simply came to bring you... a message from Lord Bowser..." replied Kamek in a tone of amusement that made my anger turn to fear.

"W-What... What exactly is it?" I questioned warily, afraid of his answer.

"You can ask him yourself!" answered Kamek, conjuring up a communication portal with his magic. When the blur of colors in the portal settled, Bowser's smug face loomed into view. It sickened me, the way he thoughtlessly captured so many innocent people, did horrible things to them, and regretted none of it...

"Bowser, what the hell have you done to Mario?!" I blurted out, face aflame with rage.

"Tsk tsk, well that's no way to greet an old acquaintance of yours, now is it?! Don't you worry, Greenie, your precious brother is safe here with me..."

I suddenly heard a muffled voice in the background shouting "FMMMMUIGI!, then a brutal slapping sound and a faint, muffled scream of pain. MARIO! "Sorry about that, Green Stache, what was I talking about before your stupid brother so rudely interrupted me?"

"Bowser, I will never forgive you for all of this! I'm going to make you pay for taking away Mario like that, and if you so much as scratch him, I'm gonna-" I roared.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you. You do realize Mario's very LIFE is in my hands, don't you? He could very well be dead minutes from now if you continue your distasteful and rude behavior..." responded Bowser slyly with a toothy smirk, unnerved by my previous outburst.

I stiffened and silenced myself. Bowser wouldn't dare kill Mario right then... right? "L-Let me talk to him..." I choked out weakly.

"Only if you say the magic word." grinned Bowser, baring his fangs. "Please, please, let me talk to Mario!" I cried out in a shaky voice.

"I suppose I should let you say goodbye... After all, his days are numbered..." taunted Bowser, blissfully taking in my terrified face.

I couldn't let Bowser kill my only brother, my only family... I couldn't let my greatest fear come true... "Kill him, and you will rue the day you do so!" I shouted in a fit of anger before getting my face shoved into the snow to silence me, and I came back out, gasping for air.

"Well, I highly doubt you'll even make it out of Ghost World alive, so don't be surprised if I don't take your warning seriously... But, very well, you have ten minutes. Nothing more. GUARDS! BRING MARIO OVER HERE, WOULD YOU?!" roared Bowser.

My heart pounded in my chest, full of joy at the thought of seeing my brother again, yet worried to the core... What if Bowser had already hurt Mario, to the point where he would die soon? I could only hope he was OK... Bowser shuffled out of the screen, and I heard the sound of someone being dragged across the floor.

Moments later, Mario appeared on the screen, bound in heavy chains. "M-MARIO! YOU'RE OK!" I shouted, crying with relief just to see him alive. "L-Luigi? LUIGI! BRO!" he shouted back, beaming, but his voice full of pain and concern. I felt a small pang at how weak and defeated he sounded... And how roughed up he looked...

I fought hard with whatever little strength I had left to rush up to that portal and jump into it, hoping I could wrap my arms around Mario, sadly to no avail. "Big bro... wh-what did Bowser do to you..." I murmured, grief-stricken upon seeing my brother's beaten up face. All those cuts and bruises on his cheeks, the heavy bags under his eyes, and the crimson slap mark still present on his face... Not to mention he seemed so weak and skinny... Had he even been eating?

"W-Weegie... It's all right... I'm OK... I brought this upon myself..." whispered Mario. "W-Why?" I replied, stunned. "I was offered a chance to protect you by staying here as Bowser's prisoner, but he found a loophole. He said he wouldn't hurt you... As long as you didn't come for me..." he finished, his frustration painful to watch.

"But, it might not be too late to save yourself... If you apologize to Bowser and promise to give me up forever, he might let you go... Go back to the Kingdom... Warn the princess... And I know you'll do great as the Kingdom's new hero, little bro... I'm counting on you..." finished Mario solemnly.

"N-Never! I'm not letting you suffer in there any longer than you need to, Malleo! I'm going to save you, no matter what it takes... Wh-Why don't you trust me? Don't you think I can do it? I-Is it that you think I'm not strong enough?" I asked, sounding hurt, but secretly appalled that Mario cared so much... He had tried so hard to protect me... He'd even given up his freedom, even though we both knew he could break out of there anytime... And now it was my turn to repay the favor.

* * *

><p>Mario's POV<p>

I couldn't have been happier when Bowser told me I was going to talk to my brother, but now, I was secretly on the brink of tears... Luigi looked terrible... Exhausted, hungry, and beaten up... I even noticed he was coming down with frostbite, and hearing him cry made me feel awful... I'd let him down... I was too focused on keeping him out of harm's way to realize I might not have been able to escape unscathed without his help... I just wanted to get out of this hell, jump through that portal, beat the crap out of the Hammer Bros who were holding Luigi down, and go home with him right by my side, without a worry in the world...

But I knew it wasn't possible... Bowser wasn't going to let me go unless Luigi made him... But I didn't want my brother to have to take the chance of getting murdered by Bowser... I tried pleading to Luigi for him to give up on me and save himself, but he stood his ground and promised he'd save me, no matter what it took... I was surprised at his bravery and determination... Did he care that much?

I felt my heart skip a beat, maybe three, when Luigi asked why didn't I trust him. "W-Weegie, of course I trust you, and I don't doubt your strength one bit... But, say something DID happen to you... I won't be able to live with myself if you die because I couldn't be there for you! If you do leave this world, calling for me to come save you, I... I won't be able to!" I finished, voice cracking and staring at him, longing to hold him tight and not let go.

"M-Mario... The Mushroom Kingdom needs you more than they need me. So, I promise you, I will find a way to save you, big bro... Even if it costs my own life!" cried Luigi, voice choking up with emotion and fighting to stop crying. Any air in my lungs was suddenly knocked out... He was willing to do that... for me?

"L-Luigi... Don't you dare give up your life to save mine! You've already tried to save me, and I almost lost you! I really thought you were gone... And it tore me apart, thinking I was alone in the world, that no one would save me... That I'd never have a brother to love and fight for again, because I'd spoiled my only chance... I can't let you get hurt, or worse, just because I wasn't strong enough! I care about you too much to see you do that to yourself, and I'll kill myself if I fail to protect another person I love!" I shouted, crying bittersweet tears, sick of holding them in, as I pitifully vented out my pain and desperation.

* * *

><p>Luigi's POV<p>

Any physical pain I'd acquired so far on my adventure was immediately overwhelmed by the heartache I felt inside, watching Mario break down like that, crying his heart out while he vented out his sorrow, begging me to save myself so he wouldn't have to suffer through losing me...

I couldn't remember seeing him shed a single since our parents passed on, about ten years ago... Did he really mean everything he said? Every day, or at least once a week, he fought to protect the Princess, the Mushroom Kingdom, the free world, even the universe on certain occasions. I knew he was the last person on Earth to deserve such a terrible fate, and I couldn't stand there, watching him beat himself up over his drastic situation any more.

"Mario, listen to me! I know you're panicking, and I am too, but I have to do this! To be honest, I'd never have come this far without you... I'd fall apart without you in my life! I may get called a useless coward every other day by the villains we've faced, I'll never be half the hero you are, but the least I can do is stand up and fight for the person closest to my heart!" I exclaimed, staring Mario straight in the eye.

I couldn't bear watching Luigi degrade himself like that, thinking he had no purpose as a hero... He was the very reason I kept fighting every day, never giving up... I was motivated to vanquish that last monster or get that final Power Star no matter what, knowing Luigi was at home, waiting for me to return safely... I couldn't let myself be killed on the battlefield... I couldn't abandon him like that and leave him alone in the world, much less see the same happen to Luigi!

"W-Weegie, never talk like that about yourself! You'll always be one of the Super Mario BROS.! Without you, I'm only half of a dynamic duo!" he insisted. "If anyone ever thinks you're useless, or a coward, they couldn't be farther from the truth! You are the bravest, strongest, most golden hearted person I know! So, I'm begging you, never doubt your abilities! EVER! I know I've left you behind many times, but it's never because I doubted you... I... I honestly just wanted to protect you! But, because of that, I put the entire Kingdom in danger! It's my fault I was so afraid of losing you... It caused you to think I didn't need you when I left you at home... And for that... Please forgive me... Still, it's not too late to fix my mistake. I know you'll save the day. I believe in you, Weegie; You can do this! But please, just... be careful... I-I don't want to lose you too..." finished Mario softly, lowering his gaze.

"D-Do you really mean all of that? Y-You think I'm strong... and brave?" I breathed, grinning from ear to ear and fighting tears.

"Of course. I meant every word." he replied, smiling sincerely.

"TWO MINUTES!" interrupted Bowser loudly, making Mario and I jolt. "We don't have much time left, so let me just say, be strong, bro. I know you can do this! " said Mario hurriedly, blinking back tears, knowing there was a risk it could be the very last time we ever saw each other.

"I will, and I promise I won't stop fighting for you until you're safe and sou- M-MARIO! HELP!" I suddenly shouted, feeling the Hammer Bros dragging me away as I watched the portal slowly disappear, Mario with it. "LUIGI! NO!" cried Mario, brusquely leaning forward. "J-Just hold on, Mario! I'm coming for you!" I cried, in a panic.

"I don't doubt that for a second! But Luigi, no matter what happens... i-if somehow your game does end... Let me just say, I-I could never ask for a better little brother... I will always love you, with all of my heart! Never forget that, Weegie!" cried Mario desperately, the portal already half closed.

"I-I love you too, Malleo..." I sniffled, before feeling a massive thud on my skull and a faint scream of "NO! L-LUIGI! LUIGIIIIIIIIIII!" before my vision blanked out. *No... NO! LET ME GO! I'll do anything, just let me go! I have to save him, I HAVE TO!*

* * *

><p>Mario's POV<p>

I helplessly watched my brother get knocked unconscious and get dragged away from me before the portal closed for good. I whipped my head around to face Bowser, disgusted. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRUST YOU, YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE TOLD LUIGI TO RUN FROM THE BEGINNING! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM, OR ELSE..." I snapped, blind with anger.

"Kill? Oh, I would never do that! Well, at least not yet." grinned Bowser, watching my little scene like a hit TV show. "You see, I think I'd much rather watch him suffer in each world, let him come all the way here to save you, and then murder him in front of you, in the slowest and most painful way possible." finished Bowser, his eyes glowing dangerously and his claws glinting in the faint torchlight of my cell.

My heart almost jumped clean out of my chest. Why would Bowser do such a thing to Luigi... Letting him fight with his life at risk through every world, come so close to saving me, then murder him and watch him slowly die... I was always a bigger threat to him... Maybe I deserved that punishment, but never Luigi!

"Bowser, you DISGUST me." I spat, masking the heartbreak I felt inside the best I could.

"I try... But don't forget, I haven't even blackmailed the Princess yet! You'll feel much more hate towards me after that!" exclaimed Bowser, laughing openly.

"Where on Earth are they taking Luigi?!" I bellowed, longing to make Bowser suffer for what he had done.

"Well, I recently heard Ghost World is a SCREAM... I'm sure your brother will love it there! I daresay he'll probably stay there forever! You and I both know he's petrified of ghosts, so it should be fun to hear the tale of how he died there!" smiled Bowser wickedly.

How dare Bowser use Luigi's fear of ghosts against him?! What would become of him now?! He was sure to make an early visit to the Underwhere, and it made my anger boil at the thought that all I could do was sit and watch Luigi suffer like that, unable to help him in any way...

And, if that wasn't enough, something else nagged at my mind to no end: The Princess wouldn't give in just to save me, right? She'd never surrender her Kingdom to Bowser! I knew she'd always do what was best for her Kingdom, and right now, that was keeping it out of the wrong hands, no matter what it took. She had at least a little faith in Luigi... right? Well, at least Bowser's goons were saving Luigi the trouble of travelling through Desert World.

That night, a beautiful meteor shower rained down from the sky, there were at least fifty of them... But my only wish for them was to keep my brother safe and alive. My nightmares were already coming true... Luigi was already in danger because I couldn't be there for him... And soon, maybe the entire kingdom... Why... WHY?!

**It's not my fault this chapter isn't perfect. Think what you want, but it won't change anything. Anyways, I sincerely apologize for this filler chapter, not to mention the extra dose of cheesiness with a side of sappy sauce. I just needed to see some fluff and brotherly love! **

**Just thought it would make a nice addition, and a nice break from fighting enemies! Besides, I didn't have much ideas for what would go down in Desert World (get it, because in the games, Desert World is usually World 2!) **

**But it also kinda reminded me of those wands Bowser and the Koopalings used to communicate back in the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon! I thought the idea was a little underdeveloped, so I upgraded it! :P **

**So, let's recap, instead of capturing Luigi on the spot, Bowser has decided to let Luigi suffer, come extremely close to his goal, then end his game for good! WHAT A MONSTER! What kind of challenges await Luigi in Ghost World, and what will become of Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom? Will Princess give in to Bowser's evil demands? STAY TUNED! Again, suggestions, ideas, PM's, Reviews, and feedback are always welcome!**

**May the Triforce be with you! Ciao!  
>Poltergust out!<strong>


End file.
